The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST). In particular, the invention relates to an SST having a user interface for facilitating interaction with a user seated in a vehicle.
Self-service terminals (SSTs), such as automated teller machines (ATMs) are increasingly used for many transactions, particularly those involving valuable media, such as dispensing cash or banknotes. The majority of ATMs are intended for use by pedestrians. However many people will use a vehicle to travel to an ATM, and so have to park the vehicle, get out of the vehicle, carry out their transaction while standing at the ATM, and then return to the vehicle. Therefore, in many situations, it is desirable to provide ATMs which may be used while the user remains seated in the vehicle, such that the user may drive up to and stop adjacent the ATM, carry out their transaction, and then drive away, all without the need to dismount from the vehicle. Accordingly, there are a growing number of “drive-up” ATMs, that is ATMs for serving vehicle-based users. In addition to saving the user time, such ATMs may be more convenient and safer for the user particularly if, for example, there are children in the vehicle or the ATM is in an isolated location. Also, if drive-up ATMs are available, it is likely that fewer car parking spaces will be required in the vicinity of the ATM.
However, one difficulty associated with the provision of drive-up ATMs is the necessity for the user to interact with the ATM from within their vehicle. Conventional ATMs require the user to insert an identification means, such as a plastic card bearing a magnetic strip, enter a personal identification number (PIN) to confirm their identity, and then interact with the ATM by means of a display screen and a keypad. When a vehicle-based user is using a drive-up ATM, the user may have to twist around in their seat to view the display screen, and stretch out of the vehicle to insert their card. In inclement weather the user may also have to leave their vehicle window open for an extended period, while the vehicle interior becomes wet or cold. Of course this problem may be minimized to some extent by the provision of canopies and the like, however this adds to the ATM provider's costs. Furthermore, the wide range of vehicle shapes and sizes, as well as the different statures of vehicle drivers, may result in user-interfacing components of drive-up ATMs being difficult or awkward to access for many users.